Flynn Rider
Eugene Fitzherbert, better known as Flynn Rider, is the deuteragonist and the love interest of Rapunzel in Disney's 2010 CG film Tangled and its 2012 CG short sequel Tangled Ever After. He is voiced by Zachary Levi. He is a former thief and the husband of Rapunzel. Appearance Flynn is of average height and build with short dark brown hair that falls into his eyes and a scruffy goatee. On the official Tangled Blog, Flynn's animators have said that he's 26 years old. Personality At first Flynn comes off as cocky, arrogant and a little bit self-centered. He is overly concerned about money, wealth and the tiara he wishes to regain from Rapunzel. However, when one gets to know him, he is sensitive, laid back and good-hearted. As an experienced thief, he is skilled in escaping the authorities, hiding out and stealing right from under people's noses. Thus, he is agile, strong and quick-witted. Flynn's talents also include fencing, horseback riding, scaling and maneuvering over high walls and towers and "superhuman good looks", which unfortunately have no effect on Rapunzel. For the first part of the film, he is solely focused on thieving and increasing his personal bank, aspiring to bask in his wealth one day on his own private island. However, as he begins to fall in love with Rapunzel, he transforms into a more compassionate, chivalrous and trustworthy person, and changes his priorities. He even willingly gives the tiara to the Stabbington Brothers to keep them off their back, (although he never quite loses his initial cockiness and tendency to cause mischief.) Flynn loses sight of the importance of becoming rich as he fights to be with Rapunzel. By the end of the film, Flynn's love for her has grown to the point where he is willing to die so that she can be free. In the ending narration, he claims to have given up thieving. Biography Eugene Fitzherbert seemingly never knew his parents and spent all of his time with his fellow orphans in the orphanage. The orphan children looked up to him greatly and he was something of an older brother to them. Every night, Eugene would read them "The Tales of Flynnigan Rider", stories of a rich and dashing swashbuckler who had an abundance of thrilling adventures wherever he went. The more Eugene read it, the more he dreamed of a more audacious lifestyle and decided to break out of his orphan upbringing. Eugene eventually ventured out on his own and grew up into a dashing swashbuckler and gifted horseman and took the name of his childhood hero, going by the alias Flynn Rider. Flynn became one of the most infamous thieves in all of Corona despite the fact that the original Flynn Rider was not a thief. Being drawn in more and more by his new ambition and becoming more and more aloof from the people around him, Flynn sought a solitary life of money and freedom, far far away. He eventually became close to having everything he ever wanted, despite being on the run from almost every person in the valley. Everything he ever wanted, however, quickly lost its appeal in the days he met Rapunzel. When Flynn met the lonesome girl in a remote tower, he was quite irritated to be coerced into taking her to see the Festival of Lights at the kingdom so that he could get back a valuable stolen tiara she had hidden from him. As he spent time with her, he gained a respect for the headstrong young lady that became strong affection and caring. As Flynn cast aside his cares for treasure and solitude he realized his old dream had been replaced by a new one. Flynn fell completely in love with the lost princess and helped her reunite with her parents and reclaim her throne. Eugene went back to his birth name, stopped thieving, and married Rapunzel a few years later. The two are currently living happily ever after. Appearances ''Tangled Flynn serves as the opening narrator for the story, where he initially jokes, "This is a story of how I died", before giving a brief recount of the circumstances surrounding Rapunzel's birth to the kingdom's King and Queen, and Rapunzel's subsequent kidnapping by Mother Gothel. Many years later, Flynn is on the run from the law after stealing the crown of the lost princess and deserting his former partners The Stabbington Brothers. Flynn is chased by the Captain of the Guard's horse Maximus whom he has unsuccessfully tried to commandeer. Flynn stumbles upon Rapunzel's tower and climbs it to escape the horse, only to be knocked out by Rapunzel. When Flynn awakens, he finds himself tied to a chair with Rapunzel's hair. He is struck by her beauty, but when he fails to woo his way out of the predicament, Flynn is eventually forced to agree to consent to Rapunzel's request to take her to see the yearly Festival of Lights in the Kingdom, in exchange for the return of his satchel and the crown inside. The pair then sets out toward the Kingdom. Flynn tries to take advantage of Rapunzel's obvious ambivalence about leaving the tower by suggesting, with the pretense of good-natured compromise, that they give up on the entire endeavor. When Rapunzel sees through his ploy, he tries another method to dissuade her by taking her to the Snuggly Duckling, where she will be sure to encounter the "ruffians" and "thugs" he hopes she will fear. Flynn's plans are foiled again, however, when he is recognized and the thugs fight over who will receive the reward for his capture. Rapunzel manages to distract the thugs by inspiring the "I've Got a Dream" song, during which Flynn reveals his dream to own an island, where he can relax alone with his money. However, after the Palace guards arrive, they quickly go into hiding. Flynn and Rapunzel are able to escape through a tunnel and share a brief conversation in which he refuses to give her any of his "backstory" but asks a little bit about hers. The conversation is cut short when they discover that the guards have pursued them into the passage. The pair flee, but are cornered atop a cliff in a canyon made from a dammed river, hotly pursued by Flynn's two enemies: the guards and the Stabbington brothers. Flynn is able to fight off the guards by using Rapunzel's frying pan, but is bested in a sword duel with Maximus the horse. Rapunzel uses her hair to help him escape the cliff and the horse, but when Maximus damages the dam in order to reach them, the two are trapped in a cave, which begins filling rapidly with water. Panicking, Flynn tries desperately to find an escape under the water, injuring his hand in the process. However, unable to see anything in the darkness, he admits defeat and the two huddle together in the rising water, believing that they are about to die. As Rapunzel weeps, he tries to cheer her a little by revealing his real name, Eugene Fitzherbert. Rapunzel manages to save them both by causing her hair to glow, which lights up the cave, allowing them see an escape, and Eugene digs their way out. When the two emerge onto the banks of a river in the forest, Eugene is clearly unsettled and even alarmed by Rapunzel's glowing hair. Later that night, when the two are sitting beside their campfire, Rapunzel uses her hair to heal Eugene's injured hand. Eugene is evidently frightened by the magic, to the point of near-hysteria. However, he able to regain his cool enough to learn Rapunzel's history, and the nature of her magical gift, which is lost if the hair is cut. Eugene becomes compassionate towards Rapunzel and her ambivalent feelings about the tower and her mother. He at last reveals some of his "backstory" by confessing that he is an orphan, and as a poor child he was inspired by the main character of a book, who was a rich, free-spirited, "swashbuckling rogue" named Flynnigan Rider, which has prompted his life of crime in order to become rich and adventurous too. Slightly embarrassed, he asks Rapunzel not to tell anyone because it could ruin his reputation, and jokes that "a fake reputation is all a man has." Eugene is nearly captured again by Maximus, but Rapunzel—with the help of Pascal—is able to befriend the horse and makes the two forge a reluctant alliance for the next twenty-four hours, during which Maximus will not get Eugene arrested. Now accompanied by Maximus, the group arrive at the Kingdom for the festival. Eugene accompanies Rapunzel as she delightedly explores the Kingdom; he buys her a flag, cupcakes and food, and even dances with her as the two enjoy one each other's company, and a romance clearly begins to blossom. That night, Eugene takes Rapunzel out on the water in a rowboat to see the lights. While they wait for the lights, Rapunzel expresses her apprehension about finally living her dream, and Eugene reassures her and encourages her to find a new dream afterward. During the lantern festival, Rapunzel returns his satchel, but he pushes it aside and the couple release their own two lanterns. Eugene and Rapunzel finally realize their love for one another, and nearly kiss. A moment before kissing Rapunzel, Eugene is distracted by the sight of The Stabbington Brothers on the shore, and appears to come to a conclusion about his satchel. He brings the boat to shore, and assures Rapunzel that he will return momentarily. He attempts to make peace with the Stabbington Brothers by giving them the satchel and the crown inside and tries to leave. However, they reveal that they know about Rapunzel and her hair, and express their desire to use her for money. He is knocked unconscious and tied to a boat, which is set to sail toward the Kingdom. When Rapunzel sees his silhouette steering the boat away from her, she is tricked into believing Eugene abandoned her and returns with Mother Gothel to the tower. Later, Eugene's boat crashes into the guard tower near the jail, jolting him back to consciousness, but as he realizes that Rapunzel is in trouble and calls out for her, he is captured by the guards. The next day, as he is taken to be hanged, he notices The Stabbington Brothers in their own cell. They reveal that Mother Gothel has told them about Rapunzel and her hair. The Pub Thugs and Maximus arrive and help Eugene escape prison, and he and Maximus rush to save Rapunzel. After arriving at the tower, he becomes worried when Rapunzel does not answer his calls, but her hair soon comes down to let him climb up. However, when he climbs jubilantly through the tower window, he finds Rapunzel chained and gagged. Without warning, he is then mortally stabbed by Mother Gothel. Mother Gothel attempts to flee with the captive Rapunzel, leaving him there to die. Rapunzel resists her and refuses to go willingly, but then promises to submit completely to Mother Gothel if she will only let her heal Eugene. Mother Gothel agrees and chains the wounded Eugene instead. Rapunzel rushes to his side, but Eugene pleads with her not go through with it, preferring to die rather than Rapunzel be a prisoner. When his attempts to dissuade her fail, he uses a shard of a shattered mirror to cut Rapunzel's hair, which causes it to lose its power and turn brown. Mother Gothel rapidly ages and dies without the magic from Rapunzel's hair. Rapunzel tries desperately to save the dying Eugene by singing the healing incantation. Eugene stops her and, with his last breaths, tells Rapunzel that she was his new dream, to which she tells him, in reply, that he had been hers. Eugene smiles and dies, leaving a heartbroken Rapunzel to hopelessly finish the healing incantation. She begins to sob, letting a single tear fall onto his cheek. The tear, filled with an ounce of sunshine magic, shines as it dissolves into the skin and heals his chest wound, reviving him. Eugene asks Rapunzel, "Did I ever tell you I have a thing for brunettes?" which overjoys her to the point she embraces him in a tight hug, and the two kiss at last. Eugene accompanies Rapunzel during her return to the Kingdom, as she has discovered that she has been its lost princess, and witnesses her reunion with her parents. He appears to have been graciously accepted by the King and Queen. During his closing narration, Eugene implies that Rapunzel eventually ruled the Kingdom. As the kingdom celebrates the return of the lost princess, the two are shown together, both wearing nicer clothing and clearly still in love. After stating that he has readopted his original name and stopped thieving, Eugene then claims that he accepted Rapunzel's proposal of marriage after years and years of asking, only to be corrected by Rapunzel. He then amends by saying that he asked her, to which she states in support that the two are living happily ever after, which presumes that they have wed. Tangled Ever After Eugene, along with Rapunzel, appears in this short sequel to the film, in which the two are preparing themselves for the biggest wedding day to ever hit the kingdom for ever. As the short opens, Flynn starts off the story by joking "This is the story of the day my life ended" as a nod to the original film's opening. Rapunzel corrects him, and he reaffirms that it is the happiest day of both their lives, their wedding day. He claims everything is perfect except for the fact that his nose is still incorrectly drawn. Eugene is first shown standing at the altar of the wedding hall, awaiting his bride. He is awestruck at the sight of Rapunzel in her wedding attire as her father, the King, walks her down the center aisle. She joins Eugene at the altar as the priest starts his speech, but Maximus sneezes and accidentally loses their wedding rings. Eugene and Rapunzel appear in a vision of Maximus and Pascal where everyone in attendance becomes upset at the loss of the rings. Eugene and Rapunzel are shown later after Maximus and Pascal manage to get the rings back, but the couple (and everyone else) are shocked at the grotesque-looking Maximus and Pascal, both covered with tar, who offer the rings. Nevertheless, Eugene nervously takes the rings and gives one to his bride. The two then exchange their rings as the priest pronounces the couple husband and wife. Eugene and Rapunzel kiss, and everyone in attendance rejoice. The short closes with Eugene proclaiming, "So, who wants a piece of cake?" as the cart carrying the wedding cake, accidentally bumped by an exhausted Maximus, rolls out the door. Memorable Quotes *(first lines)'' "This is the story of how I died. But don't worry, this is actually a fun story, and the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is the story of a girl named Rapunzel, and it starts with the sun. Now, once upon a time a singe drop of sun grew a magic golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured." *"Gothel broke into the castle, stole the child, and just like that, gone!" *"Can't you see me in a castle of my own, because I certainly can. All the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning! Gentlemen, this is a very big day!" *''(looking at a Wanted dead-or-alive poster of himself)'' "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. This is bad, this is very, very bad, this is REALLY bad! (pauses) They just can't get my nose right!" *"Look,the only thing I want to do with your hair is get out of it! Literally!" *''(bushes rustle, frightening Rapunzel; a rabbit jumps out)'' "Stay calm, it can probably smell fear." *"Sorry, Blondie, I don't do backstory; however, I am becoming very interested in yours. Now, I know I'm not supposed to ask about the hair (Rapunzel-"Nope.") "or the mother" (Rapunzel (shakes head)-"Uh uh.") "frankly, I'm to scared to ask about the frog." *"You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose." (inhales) "Let that really seep in. What are you getting? Because to me, that's part man-smell, and the other part is really bad man-smell. I don't know why, but overall it just smells like the color brown. Your thoughts?" *''(looking at a Wanted dead-or-alive poster of himself at the Snuggly Duckling; disgusted)'' "Ugh, now they're just being mean." *''(during "I've Got a Dream, after being asked what his dream was)'' "Oh, no, no. Sorry boys." (quietly) "I don't sing." (crosses his arms, and a bunch of swords are pointed at him. He starts singing and dancing.) *''(barely avoided the Stabbington Brothers attack while swinging with Rapunzel's hair.)'' 'HA! You should see the looks on your faces because you look-" (crashes into a beam; strained) "ridiculous!" *''(after knocking out several guards with a frying pan)'' "Oh, mama, I have got to get me one of these!" (sword appears) *''(sword-fighting with Maximus using a frying pan)'' "You should know that this is the strangest thing I've ever done!" (Max flicks the frying pan from his hands) "How 'bout two outta three?" *''(to Rapunzel)'' "So, you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand..." *"Well, a fake reputation is all a man has." *''(to Maximus)'' "Well, I hope you're here to apologize." *"Frying pans! Who knew, right?" *''(Maximus helps him break out of jail)'' "Max, you brought them here? Thank you." (Max whinnies) "No, really, thank you. I have a feeling that all this time we've just been misunderstanding one another and we're really just-" (Max has annoyed look) "Yeah, you're right, we should go." *''(arrives at tower in attempts to rescue Rapunzel from Gothel)'' "Rapunzel? Rapunzel let down your hair!" *''(upon seeing Rapunzel with short brown hair)'' "Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for brunettes?" *''(closing narraration)'' "Well...you can imagine what happened next. The kingdom rejoiced, for their lost princess has returned. The party lasted an entire week, and honestly, I don't remember most of it." Disney Parks Before the film's release, Flynn and Rapunzel began making meet and greet appearances in Walt Disney World and Disneyland. In Disneyland, he is found in Fantasyland often while in Florida he can be found in Epcot in the World Showcase section. He usually appears with his wife Rapunzel. Flynn makes many meet and greet appearances in Disneyland Paris as well. Flynn also has a spell card known as "Flynn Rider's Flying Frying Pan" in the Walt Disney World attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Flynn can be found in "The Golden Mickeys" and in "Wishes" on board the Disney Cruise Line. Flynn and Rapunzel lead the romance scene in Disneyland Paris' nighttime show Disney Dreams!. Flynn can also be seen with Rapunzel in Disney Magic on Parade in Disneyland Paris. World of Color Flynn makes a cameo during the "So Close" segment of the show with Rapunzel. Gallery Trivia *Eugene is rumored to be modeled after Ezio Auditore da Firenze from Assassin's Creed series. *Eugene is the third Disney Prince to have an additional name. The first was Prince Adam with the nickname of the Beast and the second was Aladdin with the alias Prince Ali Ababwa. *Eugene is the second Disney Prince to be a thief after Aladdin. *Eugene is the second Disney Prince to be stabbed, die, and then revive, the first being the Beast. *Eugene is the second Disney prince to become the love interest of the heroine who discovers she is a princess, but is the third to find out that the so-called peasant girl is really a princess, the first being Prince Phillip. *Eugene is the third Disney prince to ride a horse, but is the first to ride one that is not his. *Eugene is the third to tell the heroine some of his history after Aladdin and Naveen, although he is the second to tell her in his debut film behind Naveen, as Aladdin did not in his debut film. *Eugene is the fifth Disney prince to not be of royal decent, the first being Aladdin, the second being John Smith, the third being John Rolfe, and the fourth being Li Shang. *Zachary Levi, the voice of Flynn Rider, auditioned for the role and got it with a British accent. Later, this idea was dropped and Levi read for the role with his own American accent instead. *Flynn Rider stopped appearing as a regular meet-and-greet character at Walt Disney World in Florida on July 2, 2011, though he continues to appear at the Halloween and Christmas parties, and on Valentine's Day as well. *Flynn is the first Disney Hero since Phoebus from The Hunchback of Notre Dame to have facial hair and the first among the Disney Prince to have facial hair. *Dan Fogler was the original choice to voice Flynn Rider. *Eugene is similar to Nathan Drake, the main protagonist of the Uncharted series. Both go by a fake name based on someone they admire (Flynnigan Rider and Francis Drake, respectively), both have similar personalities and voice, and both are thieves. *Every time we see a wanted poster of Flynn, his nose is drawn differently. *Flynn shares some characteristics with Naveen from The Princess and the Frog. **They are both easy-going individuals who want to have money. Although, Naveen wants to travel from place to place while Flynn wants to be rested and full of wealth. **They both go on a quest with their love interests to fulfill the end of the deal. Naveen goes with Tiana to find Mama Odie and in exchange, he will give money to Tiana for her restaurant; Flynn goes with Rapunzel to assist her in her journey to see the "floating lights" and in return, she gives him back his satchel. **They both have encounters with sidekicks who have issues with them. Lawrence is jealous of Naveen while Maximus tries to catch Flynn due to his criminal status. Although, Lawrence was Naveen's sidekicks before he became his enemy while Maximus was Flynn's enemy then becomes his sidekick near the end. **They fall in love with girls who are immune to their charms. **They are both chased by their enemies (Flynn by the guards and Stabbington Brothers; Naveen by Doctor Facilier). *Flynn shares a few similarites with Tramp from Lady and the Tramp. **Both often get into trouble. **Call the main characters nicknames with Lady: "Pigeon" or "Pidge" and with Rapunzel: "Blondie" or "Goldie". **Both were meant to be arrested, then later were arrested for a little while. **Both had a romantic scene with the main character. **Both somehow betrayed the main characters on accident. *Flynn Rider shares many similarities with Aladdin: **They both are believed to be orphans. (For Aladdin only in the first and second movie) **They both are thieves at the beginning of the movie. **They are both first seen running away from the law. **They both have a captain of the guard who tries to capture or execute them (for Flynn it was the Captain of the Guard, for Aladdin it was Razoul. **When they are both about to be executed, they are saved by a former enemy turned friend. (Aladdin was saved by Iago when he broke the glass ball that was holding Genie, and Flynn was saved by Maximus when he went and got the Pub thugs to help Flynn escape and then took him to Rapunzel) **They both are the only Disney Princes to be paupers and marry a princess. **They both are arrested and thrown in jail, due to the involvement of the main antagonist (Gothel for Flynn, Jafar for Aladdin). **They both come close to being executed (Flynn by hanging, Aladdin by decapitation) **They both go by assume names at one point. (Flynn Rider for Flynn, Ali Ababwa for Aladdin) **They both get married to a princess of royal blood in a sequel film. **They both are able to win the trust and blessing of their love interest's parents, despite a criminal past. **They both become allies with a character that was originally an enemy (Maximus for Flynn, Iago for Aladdin). **They both foreshadow a royal life in the beginning of the film. (Flynn announces he would like a palace just like the one in Corona, Aladdin tells Abu everything will be different and one day they will be rich, live in a palace, and never have to worry.) **They both rescue their love interest from forced servitude from the main antagonist. *The name "Flynn" is possibly a tribute to some other Disney characters, such as Kevin Flynn and Sam Flynn from Tron and Tron: Legacy respectively, and the Flynn family from the Disney Channel's Phineas and Ferb. Category:Tangled Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Orphans Category:Lovers Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Princes Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Disney Princes Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Iconic characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Thieves Category:Adults Category:Anti-heroes Category:Horseman Category:Those brought back to life Category:Deuteragonists Category:Those stabbed to death Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall